Los dos mundos: Luz y Oscuridad
by Luxray1509
Summary: Magia y Mafia ¿Pueden coexistir en el mismo mundo? ¿No son la luz y oscuridad parte del mismo mundo?
1. Prólogo

Todo le resultaba extraño, su novia actuaba extraño con él, el chico castaño de pelo alborotado que habían conocido en el país que estaban visitando. Las presencias que rodeaban a la gente que estaba alrededor del chico, y la propia presencia de éste, que a veces le resultaba abrumadora. Pero lo que más le preocupaba era la actitud de su novia. En los 7 años que llevaban oficialmente saliendo, nunca, en ningún momento y bajo ningún concepto ella pasaba de él. Pero ahora todo le incomodaba. No quería estar en esa gran mansión, quería llevarse a su novia lejos de ese lugar y que volviera a ser la misma persona con la que había crecido.

Todo comenzó el día que arribaron al nuevo país: Italia. Se encontraban vacacionando y visitando algunos lugares del mundo para luego establecerse en Hong Kong, el lugar de origen de él.

Apenas el avión aterrizó pudieron sentir presencias muy poderosas en ese lugar, a veces aumentaba la intensidad haciéndolas casi palpables, otras simplemente eran unas presencias más.

Era probable que en el continente Europeo se encontraran con personas de alto poder mágico, Eriol, su mejor confidente, amigo y consejero mágico les había advertido sobre lo que podían llegar a encontrarse en esos lugares. Aunque ciertamente apenas arribar le sorprendió la cantidad de personas con grandes poderes.

Su novia, aunque feliz de encontrarse visitando un nuevo lugar también lo sintió, pero no dejó que eso la amainara.

El viaje les resultaba placentero, pasar tiempo juntos sin ningún inconveniente a su alrededor, sin consejeros, sin magia, sin responsabilidades que completar era la razón por la que se encontraban en ese nuevo país. Ambos habían tenido que aprender lo más básico del italiano para poder moverse con libertad por el lugar.

Ahora se encontraban en un café muy ameno para cortar la tarde de caminata y compras que ella realizaba.

-Shaoran…- quien le hablaba al castaño que se encontraba frente a ella era una hermosa joven de figura envidiable, mas no voluptuosa, con el cabello castaño claro y de ojos verde esmeralda, que encantaban al chico cada que los veía.

Pero ella se notaba algo apagada y nerviosa así que no era un buen augurio.

-Dime Sakura- le respondió el castaño, un joven de hombros anchos, sus brazos musculosos, aunque no en demasía demostraban el entrenamiento físico al que estaban sometidos todos los días, un rostro elegante y de porte caballeroso. Su cabello castaño, más oscuro que el de la chica y de ojos ámbar que variaban en un marrón oscuro y un color miel.

Él le regalo una sonrisa de esas que solo eran para ella, una tranquilizadora y paciente a la espera de lo que tuviera que contarle.

-Desde que llegamos a Italia… la carta sueño me ha mostrado algunas imágenes- ella, aún con su aire de inocencia que parecía atravesar los años, jugaba con la servilleta de forma nerviosa.

Él atento a lo que ella le dijera no necesitó preguntar nada, los años que llevaban en relación y antes: amistad, le hacían saber que ella en cualquier momento le contaría. Pues la confianza que existía entre ambos era de absoluta entrega. Prueba de ello había sido el compromiso que los unía desde que cumplieron la mayoría de edad.

Shaoran tenía que hacerse cargo de mantener la prosperidad, respeto e integridad del Clan Li. Siendo el futuro heredero de toda la tradición, negocios y responsabilidad del mismo debía estar casado para cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad. Pero eso no resulto de tal forma, decidieron entre los dos hacer formal el compromiso de casamiento con la condición de casarse solo cuando ellos decidieran que era el momento, no antes y menos porque los viejos del Clan Li quisieran que sea de la forma que ellos querían.

Ciertamente fue cuestión de tiempo, peleas y discusiones poder lograr el cometido. Tanto les había costado que tuvieron que pasar 3 meses y días en Hong Kong para poder solucionarlo y romper los viejos esquemas que arrastraba consigo todo lo que ser el Líder del clan implicaba. Pero lo habían logrado.

Gracias al sudor y gasto de energía, con la ayuda de Ieran Li, actual líder del Clan y madre de Shaoran, podían seguir disfrutando de su vida como personas normales. Aunque eso era solo una parte de su vida, pues la magia y las responsabilidades seguían estando.

Dentro de poco ambos terminarían sus estudios en Japón, en la Universidad de Tokio, por lo que tendrían que instalarse por tiempo indeterminado en Hong Kong para comenzar a relevar del cargo a Ieran. Y esa era la razón por la que se encontraban vacacionando y recorriendo algunos lugares.

-Verás… fueron solo imágenes, pero creo que algo va a pasar, y el Clan Li está involucrado- Sakura lo sacó de sus divagaciones sobre el camino recorrido para traerlo de vuelta al mundo real.

-¿El Clan Li? Eso es extraño- le respondió él poniendo su entera atención a lo que ella le decía. Le preocupaba que el Clan se viera involucrado en alguna situación no grata.

-Lo sé. En mis sueños había personas, no les pude ver su rostro, pero estaban todas en hilera mirándome. Lo más llamativo fueron las llamas- su ceño estaba arrugado, eso no era un buen presagio para el castaño- Pero… No eran llamas que quemaban, mas bien, era como si las personas las manipularan y eran de muchos colores: naranja, rojo, celeste, amarillo, índigo, violeta y verde. No estoy segura de que llamas de ese color existan- Sus ojos esmeralda por fin se posaron en su acompañante, quien la miraba intrigado.

-¿Llamas de color? Eso es extraño, sé que existen algunas que se les ponen químico para que tengan algún color, pero no creo que sean tan distintivas- La mirada del chico ahora era de mucha curiosidad, tratando de recordar algo de Química que decía sobre cambiar el color del fuego.

-Estoy segura de que tenían esos colores muy bien definidos. Pero otra cosa que vi fue una insignia, un logo, o algo por el estilo. Tenía una bala en medio de un marco. Y debajo decía algo que no pude leer porque las personas se encontraban en frente. Además… Estoy segura de que las llamas salían de sus dedos- Señalo en su mano donde era el lugar donde se encontraban.

-Qué extraño, no he escuchado de gente que tenga poderes en sus dedos. Generalmente los que usan magia tienen un objeto que es el canalizador. Pero puede que haya gente que use otro tipo de magia… Quién sabe, todavía hay personas que la tienen y que no hay registro de ellas- Su mente estaba desplegando toda la información de posibles conductores de magia que se utilizarían en los dedos, pero nada llegaba a su mente. – De igual forma, ¿Tuviste algún sentimiento, emoción, o reacción con esas personas?- Esa era la parte importante de todo el asunto, que podía develar que eran enemigos o posibles amigos, o simplemente que estaban cerca de algún lugar con poderes y ellos deberían seguir camino, como había pasado en algún que otro lugar.

-Si… Tenía la urgencia de correr hacia ellos, no sé si por curiosidad o qué, pero necesitaba estar con ellos- Su mirada bajo un poco mostrando incertidumbre, era extraño no saber distinguir el sentimiento que le generaban esas personas.

-¿Qué sucedió con el Clan?- Además del sentimiento que le generaban esas personas, el Clan Li pronto estaría a su cargo, por lo que tenía su total atención a lo que ellos expresaran en el sueño de ella.

-Del otro lado, frente a estas personas se encontraban algunos miembros del Clan, a quienes tampoco pude distinguir. Sé que eran parte porque pude sentir la esencia del Clan en los miembros que allí se encontraban. Pero lo único que se movía en el lugar eran las llamas de estas personas. Nadie habló o hizo algún movimiento. Es una imagen casi estática- le respondió ella de forma segura, pues el sueño se había repetido cada uno de los tres días que llevaban en Italia. –Pero de parte del Clan se notaba una energía de hostilidad- agregó al saber que eso también era importante.

-Bueno, al no saber quiénes son las personas involucradas y qué es lo que sucederá, debemos esperar, estoy seguro de que estaremos involucrados, pero no por eso tenemos que forzarnos a ser parte de lo que se avecina. Si la carta Sueño no te mostró nada más significa que es la información que tenemos que tener por el momento- Él le volvió a regalar una sonrisa tranquilizadora, habiendo analizado todas las posibles que podían surgir desde esa imagen y sin encontrar nada que implicara actuar en el momento, era mejor esperar a que lo que suceda, simplemente suceda. Ya sabrán encontrar ellos las respuestas a todo.

Teniendo esto en mente tomó la mano de su novia que seguía jugando con la servilleta, dándole una caricia sutil para hacerle saber que estando juntos, todo estaría bien.

Ella aún con los pensamientos, y su mente trabajando, al sentir el tacto de él todo indicio de preocupación y dudas se disipó, dando lugar al calor que su pecho emanaba cada vez que el chico la acariciaba.

-Tienes razón, dejaremos que fluya- dijo ella acompañando con una sonrisa sincera llena de amor.

Shaoran sonrió de igual forma.

-Bueno, ¿Te parece bien que vayamos a caminar a algún parque?- preguntó para sacarla de sus pensamientos. Pues aunque le dijera que dejaría que las cosas sucedan ella se taladraba la cabeza y se preocupaba por las cosas que todavía no pasaban.

A Sakura el lugar le resultaba increíble, en las excursiones que estuvieron haciendo pudieron ver muchos paisajes y todos muy diferentes. El país y su cultura le encantaban, le llamaba la atención como de diferentes podían ser las personas dependiendo del lugar, algo que a donde iban ella se daba cuenta y disfrutaba de esto.

Así que siguiendo el consejo de Shaoran se dejó guiar por él para visitar algún lugar verde que los separara de tanta edificación.

Comenzaron a alejarse del centro de la ciudad siguiendo un camino boscoso. Les resultaba extraño que nadie anduviera por esos lares, pues el paisaje resultaba muy agradable. Los sonidos de la ciudad se alejaban parados por la cantidad de arboles que los rodeaban y solo escuchaban el trino de los pájaros que visitaban el lugar.

-Shaoran, creo que nos estamos desviando mucho- le dijo la castaña preocupada. Pues sentía una sensación complicada de explicar, ansiedad, nervios, malestar. No estaban yendo por buen camino.

-Lo sé es la idea, aunque es extraño que nadie pase por aquí, es un lugar muy bello- le respondió tranquilizándola. Pero era cierto que casi no andaba gente por ese lugar, aunque el camino que seguían, una calle de tierra, estaba muy bien cuidado, por lo que por lo menos sabían que era concurrido.

Pero él no se había dado cuenta de las presencias que se acercaba rápidamente a su lugar, siendo distraído por el sonido de un auto acercándose.

Ambos se hicieron a un lado del camino para dejar pasar al auto.

Sakura si se había percatado de las presencias, por lo que prefirió guardar silencio hasta ver que tipo de situación se encontraban. Pues ambas presencias no le resultaban agresivas.

Cuando pudieron ver el auto negro que se acercaba a ellos y el mismo se detuvo unos metros delante, vieron también como un hombre vestido de traje negro con camisa blanca y corbata negra salía del asiento del conductor.

Shaoran ahora se daba cuenta de las presencias que se encontraban dentro del auto, más ninguna de ellas estaba con el hombre, por lo que solo debía ser un sirviente.

-"Disculpen niños pero este camino se encuentra cerrado a las visitas"- el hombre con voz firme les había hablado en italiano por lo que ellos apenas lograron entender a lo que se refería.

Shaoran siendo quien más fácil manipulaba el idioma les respondió.

-"Disculpe, somos turistas y no lo sabíamos"- se estaba poniendo tenso, una de las presencias que se encontraba dentro del auto estaba comenzando a aumentar.

Cuando estaban por encaminarse de vuelta por el mismo camino escucharon una nueva voz.

-¡Vamos tenemos que llegar con el Decimo para darle las noticias, deja a esos chiquillos y date prisa!- La nueva voz que sonaba bastante enojada había hablado en japonés sorprendiéndolos a los dos.

-Oye… ¿A quién llamas chiquillo?- Shaoran ciertamente tenía poca paciencia a los apodos que lo menospreciaban, bastante tenía con que Touya, el hermano de Sakura le dijera "mocoso" y el peluche volador y parlante se refiriera a él del mismo modo.

El hombre peliblanco de miraba enojada abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver que el chico hablaba japonés y había entendido lo que le había dicho.

-Pss a ustedes ¿A quién más?- Le respondió de manera arrogante, cuando la otra puerta del auto se abrió para dejar paso a la otra presencia que sentían.

-Ma… ma Hayato, deja a los chicos en paz, tenemos que llegar a Tsuna- Un pelinegro un poco más alto que el peliblanco, de mirada tranquila y sonrisa divertida, vestido también con traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata negra al igual que el peliblanco se dirigió a apoyar una mano sobre el hombro de éste buscando calmarlo.

-"Disculpen a mi amigo, pero es de malos modales"- dijo esta vez para los chicos que lo miraban. El chico, castaño que se encontraba en frente de la chica lo miraba ceñudo, como analizándolo, la chica simplemente apretaba la mano del chico buscando tranquilizarse. La presencia de ambos era ciertamente poderosa, y ellos no se gastaban en esconderla como hacían ellos.

-Hablan japonés, idiota del baseball- el peliblanco soltándose del tacto del pelinegro se alejó un poco.

-Oh, disculpen. Bueno, tenemos que seguir camino. ¡Que disfruten su paseo!- les dijo el pelinegro tomando por los hombros al peliblanco para meterlo de nuevo al auto, mientras éste tiraba insultos a su persona tanto en japonés como en italiano. El pelinegro solo se reía tranquilamente mientras levantaba una mano en forma de despedida a los chicos.

El conductor del automóvil les dio una reverencia con la cabeza, ahora sabiendo que eran japoneses, para darse vuelta y también ingresaba al auto para seguir el camino.

La pareja impresionada por el asombroso despliegue de insultos que tenía el peliblanco no pudieron emitir palabra alguna.

-Bueno… ciertamente son especiales- le dijo Sakura aflojando el agarre de la mano de su novio para sonreírle.

El chico, siendo sacado de sus pensamientos le devolvió una sonrisa divertida para darle un beso en el dorso de la mano de ella y volver por el camino que habían recorrido. Ya se les estaba haciendo de noche y querían llegar a la ciudad para comer algo y descansar.

Esa misma noche el sueño de Sakura parecía el mismo, pero con la diferencia de que ahora podía ver dos rostros en el grupo donde veía las llamas.

Uno de ellos era el pelinegro que sostenía una espada envuelta en una llama celeste con una mirada tranquila y el otro era el pelinegro que tenía una calavera que le envolvía el brazo izquierdo con llamas rojas.

Fin Prólogo—

Hola! bueno, luego de desaparecer por mucho tiempo traigo algo nuevo.

Es muy probable que pocas personas lean esto, pero quise subirlo luego de tanto tiempo mantenerlo escondido.

Quise aventurarme a crear algo completamente nuevo, y este es solo el inicio. Hasta ahora tengo escrito hasta el capitulo 4.

Quiero leer sus opiniones, les gustaria seguir esta historia? que se imaginan que va a pasar? en fin... todo lo que tengan para decirme será bienvenido.

Un saludo a todos!!!!


	2. Miradas

Los personajes de SCC pertenecen a CLAMP.

Los personajes de KHR (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!) pertenecen a Akira Amano.

La historia es de mi autoría.

-Idioma común (Japonés)-

-"Italiano"-

Capitulo 1 "Miradas"

Era el quinto día que se encontraban en la hermosa Italia, ciertamente era un viaje que les agradaba demasiado, El lugar parecía sacado de un cuento de ficción, mezclando la vida cotidiana, con los bellos paisajes, la hermosa y diferente arquitectura, con la que Shaoran se encontraba fascinado, la cultura diferente, la comida. Todo se les hacía más especial que otros lugares que habían visitado.

Ese día era el más tranquilo del viaje, un párate a las excursiones e información, con la que Sakura a veces se encontraba mareada, pidiéndole ayuda a Shaoran para entender todas las cosas que le explicaban los guías, para poder recorrer el centro de la ciudad a gusto.

Justamente se encontraban recorriendo el centro, mirando las vitrinas, comprando algún recuerdo para todos los que lo esperaban de vuelta tanto en Japón como en Hong Kong.

-Shaoran, ¿Crees que nos encontremos nuevamente con esas personas?- Sakura sacándolo de los pensamientos al castaño que se encontraba mirando una tienda de osos, volteó a mirarla con duda para saber a quienes se refería.

-Ah… Si sigues teniendo los sueños, seguramente- Le respondió sabiendo que las únicas personas que eran realmente destacables de todo el viaje eran el "chico que insultaba mucho" y el "pelinegro de sonrisas", como había decidido llamarlos en su mente.

Como este era un viaje para alejarse de responsabilidades y preocupaciones no quería pensar mucho en ellos, le resultaba hasta molesto tener que encontrarse con problemas a cientos de km de distancia de sus hogares, por lo que la respuesta vaga que había dado tenía esa razón de ser.

Sakura no contenta con la respuesta simplemente frunció el ceño y soltando la mano de su pareja se alejó a paso rápido perdiéndose entre la gente.

Shaoran, sabiendo que había actuado mal, la dejó ser, ya la volvería a encontrar en algún local de helados del shopping donde se encontraban o en alguna tienda de recuerdos.

Sin preocuparse demasiado, pues podía sentir su presencia cerca, se decidió a seguir buscando un regalo para ella, que era su objetivo.

Sakura por su parte se encontraba despejando su mente mirando algún regalo para su mejor amiga Tomoyo, una chica de piel pálida de ojos amatista y cabello negro que pasaba de su cintura.

-¿Me preguntó que puedo regalarle? ¿Por qué Tomoyo siempre me resulta la más difícil de elegir su regalo?- estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no notó como una chica la había escuchado y se sorprendía de que hablara en japonés, su lugar de origen.

-Estoy segura de que algún vestido o joya será suficiente- le dijo de manera amable mientras miraba también la vidriera que Sakura miraba distraída.

-Tienes razón… Pero ella ya tiene muchas de esas cosas, necesito algo que destaque pero que sea sencillo- le respondió siguiendo distraída en sus pensamientos pensando en objetos que le podía regalar a su amiga.

-Bueno, si ella tiene el pelo largo podrías regalarle algún accesorio para el cabello, nunca vienen mal- le volvió a responder la chica que llevaba su mano a la barbilla pensando también.

-¡Oh! Tienes razón, a Tomoyo le encantan las cosas para el cabello. ¡Gracias!- se sintió casi una iluminada al saber que ahora podía ir directo a las tiendas de joyas para elegir el que más iba con su amiga.

Se dio vuelta devolviéndole una hermosa sonrisa a quien la había ayudado a poner su mente en orden cuando se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

-¿Oee? Hablas japonés- le dijo casi sonrojándose al darse cuenta de que seguramente estaba divagando en voz alta.

La chica que la miraba era casi de su misma estatura, de cabello castaño claro lacio y de ojos también marrones claro.

-Sí, soy de Japón- la chica simplemente le regalo una sonrisa haciendo que Sakura se sintiera muy cómoda en su presencia. Pocas veces pasaba que podía estar cerca de alguien y que se sintiera tan bien con la compañía de una desconocida.

-Mucho gusto, soy Sakura Kinomoto- le dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-Encantada Kinomoto-chan, soy Kyoko Sasagawa- le respondió la chica también con una sonrisa.

-Por favor, solo Sakura, me hace sentir que estoy en la escuela cuando me llaman así- Sakura ciertamente tenía una especie de maldición con la escuela, tanto en la primaria, como en preparatoria y ahora la universidad, que la llamaran Kinomoto-chan le provocaba un escalofrió.

-Tú también puedes llamarme Kyoko- le respondió la castaña riéndose por las caras que ponía Sakura al mencionar la escuela.

A veces le resultaba un poco abrumador la forma que tenían de ser las personas, por eso mismo, cuando encontraba personas con las que se sentía a gusto le encantaba pasar tiempo con ellas descubriendo las tantas facetas que lograban encantarla de igual forma. De esa forma se encontró paseando por el shopping junto a su nueva compañera, que parecía manejar también de forma muy fluida el italiano, casi como si fuera su segunda lengua, algo que Sakura le venía de perlas, porque aunque las lecciones sirvieron todavía le costaba bastante formar una oración de forma correcta. Y la pronunciación le resultaba tan ajena que parecía enredarse con sus mismas palabras.

Habiéndole preguntado a Kyoko sobre su italiano ella le había mencionado que se había mudado a Italia luego de terminar la preparatoria y que por eso mismo había tomado clases de italiano por meses hasta volverse su segundo idioma.

Entre charlas, y luego de haber conseguido su objetivo, de encontrar un regalo para Tomoyo, pararon en un patio de comida para almorzar.

Sakura, sabiendo que Shaoran la vigilaba con su presencia no se preocupó en mandarle un mensaje o llamarlo para avisarle donde estaba, justamente, los años de relación hacían eco en su vida cotidiana, siendo así que a veces no necesitaban palabras para comunicarse.

Tal y como ella lo pensó, cuando habían hecho el pedido de bebidas él llegó hasta donde ella se encontraba.

-Ella es Kyoko Sasagawa, también es de Japón, él es Li Shaoran, mi prometido- le dijo con una sonrisa al ver que el chico se dirigía a ella, aunque ciertamente se notó su sonrojo al decir que era su prometido. Por más años que pasaran no se acostumbraría a decirlo.

Cuando los chicos se estaban terminando de presentar una voz los distrajo, pero consigo los chicos se habían dado cuenta de la cantidad de presencias que se acercaban a ellos.

-¡Haru! ¡Chicos estoy aquí!- respondió el llamado levantándose del lugar.

Sakura instintivamente tomó de la mano a Shaoran al ver que las personas que emitían esas presencias se acercaban a ellos.

Un grupo altamente ruidoso, compuesto de una castaña de pelo casi negro, dos niños que gritaban y corrían alrededor de todos los mayores, el peliblanco que se habían encontrado en el camino junto al pelinegro, una chica de cabello violeta con un parche en el ojo, otro peliblanco más moreno que el anterior con una curita en la nariz y al final alguien de cabello castaño pero de forma que parecían pinches que daban en cualquier dirección.

-Kyoko, estábamos preocupados porque no te encontrábamos- le dijo la primera chica al acercarse.

-Lo lamento, se me pasó el tiempo volando, encontré a una chica que necesitaba ayuda para elegir sus regalos. Se los presento- Les dijo sonriéndoles. –Ellos son Sakura Kinomoto y su prometido Shaoran Li, son japoneses también- los señalo a cada uno mientras daba paso a que los vean.

-Ah, otra vez ustedes chiquillos- El peliblanco que se había encontrado en el camino los señaló acusadoramente mientras daba un paso al frente del grupo.

-¿A quién llamas chiquillo?- le respondió Shaoran que ni siquiera se había sentado al llegar al lugar.

-Son los únicos chiquillos que veo en este lugar- le respondió de igual forma.

El pelinegro, al ver que si seguían de esa forma nunca iban a poder hablar normalmente lo tomo de los hombros y les sonrió a los chicos.

-Mucho gusto, soy Yamamoto Takeshi, él es Gokudera Hayato, ella es Chrome Dokuro, él es Sasagawa Ryohei, ella es Miura Haru, ellos son Lambo e I pin y él es Sawada Tsunayoshi- con una sonrisa de felicidad presentaba a cada una de las persona que componían al grupo.

Shaoran los miraba a todos con el ceño fruncido, y se limito a hacer una reverencia con la cabeza.

Sakura los miraba con una sonrisa a cada uno de ellos. Ciertamente la presencia de casi todos era especial, poderosa, llamativa pero que no le causaba preocupación, así que de esta forma lograba sacarse un peso que no sabía que llevaba hasta el momento.

El único que no estaba prestando real atención a lo que pasaba era el castaño de pelos parados, quien se encontraba distraído mirando alrededor como buscando a alguien.

Decidió dejarlo pasar mientras se concentraba en la lucha de miradas que tenía su pareja con el peliblanco, recordándole que eran más o menos las miradas que se dedicaban con su hermano. Soltó una risita y se levanto para hacer una reverencia.

-Mucho gusto, espero no importunemos a Kyoko, pero ella fue de mucha ayuda- Les dijo de forma sincera, volviendo a erguirse para encontrarse con la mirada de todos, cruzándose al fin con los ojos avellana casi naranja del castaño de pelo parado.

Algo recorrió cada centímetro de su piel, se sintió expuesta. Una electricidad que solo le causaba su novio le había provocado la mirada del chico.

Sawada Tsunayoshi la miraba entre sorprendido, alegre y hasta incomodo, tenía una mezcla de sensaciones demasiado compleja. La mirada verde de la chica lo había transportado a un lugar desconocido lleno de sensaciones extrañas, porque se sentía bien, pero al mismo tiempo no.

Una nueva chica se acercó al grupo de gente para traer las bebidas que las chicas habían pedido.

-"Les traigo su orden señoritas, ¿Quieren mudarse a una mesa más grande?"- Le habló directamente a Kyoko que se encontraba parada cerca de ella.

-"Por favor, y tráiganos un menú para todos"- le respondió con una sonrisa.

La mesera del lugar preparó una mesa para todos los presentes un poco alejada de resto de la gente. Porque de cierta forma eran un grupo muy grande y eso solo lleva a mucho bullicio para los demás clientes.

Shaoran no se había percatado de las sensaciones de Sakura al estar tan concentrado en las presencias que éstos emitían, la chica de cabello violeta, Chrome Dokuro, era la más cercana a una sensación de magia, pero el resto de las personas eran completamente diferentes. Sabía que tenían mucho poder, pero al mismo tiempo éste no era la magia habitual que conocían.

Una vez mudados de mesa a una donde todos estuvieran cómodos, Sakura se distraiga hablando con Kyoko y Haru, contándole de donde venia, que hacía, que estudiaba, porque estaban en Italia, era como un interrogatorio donde las que preguntaban solo estaban muy curiosas por saber de la vida de la chica, a su charla estaba prestando atención también Lambo, I pin y Chrome, haciendo algún comentario que solo hacia reír a Sakura.

Shaoran por su parte, aunque sentado al lado de Sakura, seguía esquivando los insultos que el peliblanco, Gokudera como se lo habían presentado, despilfarraba al pelinegro, Yamamoto, y a veces a él por vaya a saber qué cosa.

-Esto es en EXTREMO divertido- agregaba el peliblanco más moreno, Sasagawa Ryohei, levantando su puño al ver que casi todos estaban sobre los chicos que estaban de visita.

Porque a pesar de no conocerse anteriormente, compaginaban de forma armoniosa al "armonioso" grupo.

El único que se sentía un poco fuera de lugar era Sawada Tsunayoshi, él había decidido sentarse lo más lejos posible de la nueva castaña para no alterarse más de lo que ya le resultaba. No parecía una mala persona, nada en ella le daba tal indicio, por lo que haciendo uso de su súper intuición comenzó a examinarla en igual medida. La sonrisa que les regalaba a las chicas, su dulce voz, los gestos y la forma de mover sus manos para explicar algo. Miró a Kyoko, quien fue su primer amor, la primera vez que había mirado a una chica con otros ojos, más allá de la amistad. Ella le causaba las mismas sensaciones de bienestar e incomodidad o mejor dicho nerviosismo, pero era al mismo tiempo muy diferente ella tenía algo más que solo lo que veía, lo podía saber, pero no le resultaba malo, o una sensación de alerta como pasaba por ejemplo con Mukuro, su Guardián de la niebla.

Miró ahora al acompañante de la castaña, éste le recordaba de alguna forma a su Guardián de la Nube, pero ciertamente era más hablador, menos enojón y antisocial que la persona que él conocía. Aunque le generaba un estado de alerta, por las miradas que a veces le dirigía mientras hablaba con sus otros guardianes como queriendo abrirlo para descubrir sus secretos. Le dedico en una de esas miradas una sonrisa nerviosa como hace tiempo que no pasaba. Pues desde que estaba en Italia solo debía concentrarse en ser el nuevo Jefe de la Mafia de la familia Vongola.

Ese pensamiento lo llevó a recordar a su tutor, quien no veía por ningún lado, aunque había salido con todo el grupo presente. Era un poco extraño, pero no se preocupó demasiado, pues al ser su tutor sabía que podía cuidarse lo más bien.

Un sentimiento cálido de alegría lo llevó a sonreír de manera natural a todos los presentes, aunque ninguno estuviera poniendo atención a él. Ver como su familia entablaba relaciones con dos personas desconocidas le resultaba un poco extraño, pero al ver la aceptación de estas dos personas le dejaba tranquilo. Gokudera, su Guardián de la Tormenta era posiblemente el más problemático de los presentes, pero Yamamoto y Ryohei sabían cómo controlarlo para que no se desatara su locura de querer plantar dinamita a todos a su alrededor.

Estos eran los momentos en donde podía sentir el amor y la felicidad de estar con su familia. Des pues de tantas situaciones en el pasado, luego de tantos dolores de cabeza, de cuerpo, gracias a su tutor, de lágrimas derrochadas, todo el sudor empleado, todo, absolutamente todo había valido la pena. Estar sentado en esta mesa junto a ellos queriendo conocer a las dos personas nuevas era realmente muy grato. Y lo que mejor le resultaba era que estas personas nuevas se sintieran bien con su especial familia. La gente tendía a mirarlos de forma extraña cuando salían en sus días libres. Es cierto que son un poco ruidosos, y que a algunos se le suelte la boca en demasía, pero eso no los hacía malas personas, todo lo contrario. Todos en su individualismo habían encontrado hacerse su lugar en esta locura de Vongola.

-Tsu-kun ¿Te parece bien?- Era Kyoko quien lo sacaba de sus pensamientos. Con el tiempo todos sabían que le costaba socializar con gente nueva, y que solo podía ser él mismo cuando estaba con su familia, pero esto no quitaba que fuera el mismo niño que alguna vez fue, con todos sus problemas.

-Disculpa Kyoko, no estaba prestando atención a lo que hablaban- le dio una pequeña sonrisa en modo de disculpa.

-Decimo, las mujeres quieren ir a un parque de diversiones- le respondía esta vez Gokudera que se encontraba sentado entre Shaoran y Yamamoto.

-Lambo también quiere ir, ¿podemos Tsuna-nii?- su mirada ahora se centro en el pequeño de 13 años, verlo tan grande y ser parte de su crecimiento y su vida le llenaba de orgullo. Ahora no era tan revoltoso como cuando era un niño de 4 años que lloraba por casi cualquier cosa.

-Me parece perfecto, el día de hoy es para disfrutar, Lambo- todos estaban felices. Pues con los años les resultaba distante los días de descanso que tenían cada mucho tiempo debido a las responsabilidades y entrenamientos de cada uno. Pues su tutor y casi su sombra estaba atento a que ninguno perdiera forma en caso de presentarse una nueva lucha.

Luego del grito de alegría que se escuchó en la mesa Haru le había preguntado a Sakura y Shaoran si querían unirse a ellos.

-¿Te parece bien Shaoran?- Sakura sabía que Shaoran nunca entraba en confianza muy rápido, por lo que dudaba que él quisiera unirse.

Él la tomó de la mano y regalándole una sonrisa le asintió. Lo que más le gustaba de la castaña era que ella se sintiera feliz, y hoy podía afirmar que realmente era feliz. Conocer a personas nuevas, con presencias tan inquietantes a ella le fascinaba.

Luego del almuerzo fueron todos en manada a donde se encontraba el parque de diversiones. Para el grupo que vive en Italia hace un par de años que no iban a alguno, de forma que todos, sin excepción estaban muy animados.

Sakura miraba al grupo entero mientras a su lado caminaban Kyoko, Haru y Chrome. Todos eran tan peculiares, y le parecía de locos que encontraran la forma de llevarse bien entre todos. Hasta Shaoran estaba contento hablando de quien sabe que con Yamamoto y Sasagawa Ryohei, detrás de ellos venían Tsunayoshi y Gokudera, con quienes no pudo compartir mucho hasta el momento, y guiando el grupo, delante de ellas, se encontraban Lambo e I pin gritando y riendo sobre algo. Realmente le parecía un grupo lleno de energía, alegría y una amistad muy profunda.

Ahora estaban tomando un descanso para hidratarse luego de los gritos, sustos y vueltas que dieron por el lugar, las chicas se habían retirado a buscar las bebidas mientras el resto buscaba una mesa donde sentarse.

Cuando las chicas volvieron vieron a un nuevo integrante unirse al grupo, alguien muy llamativo. ¿Quién iba con traje a un parque de diversión?, para Sakura el traje representaba parte del posible trabajo que tuvieran los chicos, habiendo visto a Gokudera y Yamamoto con ellos puestos, aunque hoy todos tenían ropa casual.

-Reborn, ¿Dónde estabas metido? Perdiste la mitad del día- Tsunayoshi le estaba hablando un poco más inquieto de lo que se había comportado en lo que llevaban todos juntos.

-Dame-Tsuna, eso no es de tu incumbencia. Yo utilizo mi día libre como se me plazca. Ahora ¿Me vas a presentar a la gente nueva?- le decía el enigmático personaje que parecía no encajar en el conjunto de personas que eran. Sakura al terminar de acercarse al grupo y teniendo algunas bebidas sobre la mesa hizo una reverencia al hombre que parecía tener unos 10 años más que ellos, era alto, esbelto de rostro agudo y que escondía su mirada bajo una fedora con cinta naranja, del mismo color que su camisa, haciendo que la corbata y el resto del traje sean de color negro. Una exquisita combinación ciertamente.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto- le habló con una sonrisa un poco tímida. La presencia del hombre estaba a un nivel completamente diferente. Era poderoso, imponente y algo tenebroso.

-Shaoran Li- respondió algo tosco su acompañante que se levantaba de la mesa para observarlo.

El hombre de la fedora levantó la mirada analizando a los presentes, casi parecía sacarles una radiografía de cuerpo entero y mirando en lo profundo de sus mentes y corazones.

-Deja de mirarlos así, son buenos chicos- le hablo el castaño situándose al lado de ambos extraños que no pertenecían a la familia.

Los ojos negros del hombre le causaron un escalofrío de incomodidad a ambos, Sakura se había puesto nerviosa y Shaoran lo miraba serio, indagando también en su presencia.

-Reborn, mucho gusto. Es extraño que desconocidos se unan a la familia- les respondió suavizando su mirada para mirar a Tsunayoshi.

-Se acoplan perfectamente con todos. No tiene nada de raro que hagamos nuevos amigos. Ellos solo están de turistas por Italia.- le respondió de igual forma volviendo a su asiento. Reborn y todos los demás lo acompañaron.

Para ninguno de los dos pasó desapercibida como la energía del chico había incrementado en un segundo poniéndose serio al aclarar las cosas, y cómo ninguno de los otros presentes hacia un solo ruido como esperando que la pequeña discusión terminara y tuvieran el permiso del castaño y del hombre de la fedora para continuar con su día normal como venían haciendo hasta ahora.

Seguían pensando que eran unas personas muy enigmáticas. La pareja de castaños que los miraba desde un punto de vista desde afuera, realmente no terminaba de comprender como estas presencias tan poderosas, pudieran relacionarse con la gente como personas normales.

Lo cierto era que no todos eran las presencias que habían sentido, aunque se encontraran la mayoría. Sakura y Shaoran podían asegurar que Kyoko Sasagawa y Haru Miura eran personas normales y corrientes, lo que les llevó a entender que eran una "especie" de Tomoyo, o mejor dicho, que eran personas normales que se enteraban del mundo mágico y decidían seguir unidas al mismo.

La presencia de la más niña, I pin, aunque no era poderosa, podía notarse que era diferente.

Chrome, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ryohei y Lambo, estaban casi al mismo nivel de "potencia", significaba que eran personas importantes.

A ellos les seguía Sawada Tsunayoshi, un personaje un poco enigmático, y que Shaoran veía casi como la versión hombre de Sakura. Aunque obviamente a sus ojos no tenía la belleza de su prometida.

El enigmático hombre era sincero, amable, un poco tímido en algunas ocasiones, lo que suponían ambos era la pared que no les dejaba relacionar del todo con él. Pero a pesar de no tener todas las cualidades de un "Líder" nato, si se notaba que todos, cada una de las personas que estaban a su alrededor, tenían que tener la aprobación del joven para poder seguir con sus locas ideas. Aunque él siempre respondiera con una sonrisa amable y asintiera. Notándose nuevamente la falta de dialogo que tenían.

Aunque a Shaoran si se le hizo un poco extraño que Sakura no fuera directamente a hablarle, a conocerlo o lo que fuera. Sabía de sobra que ella era una persona curiosa por sobretodo, y encontrarse con alguien así, debería remover su curiosidad a unos lugares desconocidos para él, pero que con eso y todo la quería por encima de cualquier cosa.

Ella, en cambio, a pesar de darse cuenta del joven, prefería estar dentro del rango lejos pero cerca. Le había incomodado de sobremanera la corriente que le acarició el cuerpo en el momento que ambos cruzaron las miradas, por lo que se sentía un poco desilusionada de sí misma al permitirse que otras personas causaran la misma sensación que el tacto de su prometido. Aunque con los años se fue acostumbrando y ya no era una sensación de electricidad, sino una de calma, tranquilidad e infinito amor. Aunque eso no quitara que haya sentido exactamente lo mismo con ese nuevo chico. Eso la frenaba como chocarse contra un mármol a la hora de poder dejarse llevar por su curiosidad que se encontraba haciendo ruido en su interior.

Siguiendo con las presencias, el más fuerte, tenebroso y que no sabían distinguir de que "lado" se encontraba, era ciertamente el hombre que se había sumado al grupo en el último momento. Se podía notar a leguas como este hombre era de otra calaña, forjado en circunstancias que no podían sospechar, su forma felina de moverse, su postura, su mirada, sus sonrisas. Todo, absolutamente todo en él, era difícil de describir y de asimilar. Pero viendo a todos los presentes, este hombre pertenecía al grupo.

El grupo, estaba feliz de encontrarse nuevamente con Reborn cuestionándole muy suavemente sobre su paradero en las anteriores horas, aunque él con una gracia casi divina evadía las preguntas y centraba la conversación en temas sin importancia o en los chicos nuevos, que a pesar de que su tono de voz era normal, como si fuera transparente, lo demás decía que estaba haciendo un cuestionario para saber sobre ellos y obtener algo de información.

-¿Así que están de turistas?- les preguntaba el hombre de la fedora mirando apenas a ambos y volteando su mirada al jugo de Tsunayoshi para quitárselo.

-¡Hey! Ese era mi jugo, Reborn, si quieres el tuyo ve a comprártelo.- el castaño le hacia un leve puchero al hombre, pero este ni se inmutaba.

-Sí, estamos de vacaciones- fue Shaoran quien aclaró la situación. El hombre le ponía nervioso y eso le inquietaba. Con el resto de los presentes se sentía tranquilo, casi como uno más de ellos. Pero Reborn, este hombre, cambiaba toda la perspectiva de que fueran totalmente buenos con ellos porque sí, cualidad que Sakura atraía mucho.

-Oh, Italia es hermosa. Tiene mucha historia- le comentaba el pelinegro acariciando sus patillas rizadas que escapaban a la cárcel que le otorgaba la fedora.

-Ellos son de Tomoeda, Reborn-san – Kyoko fue quien comentó, al darse cuenta que la presencia del hombre inquietaba a sus nuevos acompañantes.

-Una bella ciudad ciertamente, aunque más pequeña que Nanimori. ¿Sabías eso Dame-Tsuna?- le preguntaba Reborn mientras bebía el jugo que le había quitado.

-No, no lo sabía, no conocí mucho de Japón- el castaño, un poco reacio a entablar una conversación directa con los chicos, especialmente con Sakura simplemente se giró a mirar cualquier otra cosa que fuera más interesante.

-Dame-Tsuna, ¿Quieres que hagamos otra excursión al estilo Vongola?- una sonrisa de maldad se dibujó en sus labios.

-No, gracias. Además, estoy seguro de que el papeleo se acumularía demasiado, y dudo que quieras que eso suceda- su tono era casi monótono, como aburrido de esas cuestiones. Aunque no era para menos, luego de tantas amenazas de parte de la misma persona había logrado establecer, con los años, un ritmo de trabajo que le permitía tener estos días libre.

Pero nadie notó como la invitada de pronto parecía ida en sus pensamientos.

Vongola… Vongola… ¿Almeja?...

Su mente se desconectó totalmente de lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, casi como si fuera absorbida por un pensamiento.

La imagen que le había mostrado la Carta Sueño envolvió su entorno, y en ella ahora veía todas las caras que había conocido en ese día. Los veía con claridad y ahora el símbolo que se encontraba detrás de ellos había cobrado color. Era dorado y debajo de este ahora podía leer lo que decía: "Vongola".

Aunque todos se encontraban vestidos con trajes formales, como había visto la primera vez a Gokudera y Yamamoto, el castaño tenía una llama que salía de su frente, sus ojos era más anaranjados de lo que ella había visto, su rostro serio. Un porte de alguien grande, importante e imponente. Tenía puesta una capa ondeando sobre sus hombros y en sus puños llevaba unos guantes de color negro con detalles gris metal y en el centro de ellos una gema de color celeste donde podía leer claramente la palabra "Vongola" una vez más.

Detalló a las otras personas que había visto y todas tenían unas armas diferentes cubiertas de llamas de otros colores, pero también pudo ver que ahora las llamas también salían de unos anillos que ellos portaban.

Vongola… Familia… Almeja… Anillos… ¿Por qué decían ser una familia?

Su mano se había estirado para poder llegar a donde ellos estaban, las llamas la atrapaban, la seducían, la envolvían en un cálido ambiente en donde ella quería estar.

-Sakura… Sakura- Escuchaba a lo lejos el llamado de su pareja. Pero no había lugar en su mente para poder responder. Ella quería, no, ella necesitaba tocar esas llamas.

Una sacudida borro la imagen completamente. Ahora todo era negro y los sonidos parecían acrecentarse a su alrededor. El cerebro le hacía cosquillas incomodas, y su cuerpo se sentía débil.

-¡Sakura!- ahora sí, la voz de Shaoran sonaba muy cerca de ella. Estaba preocupado. ¿Qué había pasado?

Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos para encontrarse con el par ámbar que la miraba preocupado.

-Sakura ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó?- el castaño preocupado por el repentino desmayo de su pareja y la sensación de su energía temblando le dejaban una incomodidad en su interior que no podía disimular.

-¿Shaoran? ¿Qué pasó?- Se sentía débil. Tomó la mano de su pareja para poder sentarse, le costaba concentrarse y recordar lo último que había pasado.

-Te desmayaste. ¿Estás bien?- el castaño sabía que hacer otra clase de preguntas sería arriesgado, el aire se notaba tenso.

-Sakura, toma. Seguro un poco de azúcar te ayuda.- Centró su vista ahora en Kyoko que le entregaba un jugo.

-Gracias, estoy bien. Un poco débil- respondió con una voz debilitada. Tomó un sorbo de jugo y fue como revivir.

Luego de un respiro, sintiéndose mejor fijo la vista en lo que había a su alrededor. Todo el grupo con el que se encontraban la miraba atentos.

Sawada Tsunayoshi la miraba ahora serio. No había rastro de su mirada complaciente y amable. El resto de los presentes la miraba con dudas, Reborn había escondido su mirada bajo la fedora y otros también la veían un poco serios.

-Kinomoto, ¿Qué sabes de Vongola?- La voz del castaño de ojos levemente anaranjados fue diferente a las veces que lo había escuchado antes. Era gruesa, aplastante, impaciente y autoritaria. No daba lugar a ninguna divagación.

Fin Capitulo 1—

Muchas gracias a quienes comentaron en el prólogo. No saben lo importante que es para mí llegar a alguien.

Espero que la historia sea de su agrado, acepto críticas e ideas, pues mi inspiración es un poco… acotada, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Espero que disfruten del primer capítulo, la historia tiene mucho para desarrollar y voy a tratar de hacerlo en muchos ámbitos, así que pueden esperar cualquier cosa de mi loca mente jajaja.

Espero seguir recibiendo sus comentarios, y disculpen la tardanza. Soy un poco distraída con estas cosas.

Y para quienes hayan leído "Amantes" pues quiero contarles que va a tener su continuación. La cual espero subir dentro de "relativamente" poco… o al menos antes de fin de año jajaja.

Gracias! Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.


End file.
